


Shadowman

by Skalkaya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalkaya/pseuds/Skalkaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler for Heavensward MSQ.<br/>Because the Warrior of Light is not allowed to grieve properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowman

**Author's Note:**

> Today I heard a song that triggered the need to link it somehow to the events. Curse you SE for that heartbreaking Trailer for 3.1 T_T Don't stir up the wound!

Any time tomorrow I will lie and say I'm fine. Of course I am. I am the Warrior of Light. I can't let anything get to me and take me away from my path. Because if I do, who will be there to save Eorzea?

But today…Today they may have just found a way to break me. Today, I'm just not fine and cannot pretend to be. So, I will break down on this airship landing, next to your lifeless form, until the sun cease to shine. A piece of my heart broke down.

 But then, already at that time, out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a shadowman. But then, it didn't matter.

 

 

Any time tomorrow the rain will play a part. Or at least, somehow, I hope it does. It seems fitting that water falls down from the sky so that I can pretend these won't be tears when we take you to your final resting place.

Unfortunately, you're not the first one I will take to his grave. This is a play I know like no other. I know it by heart. But this time, it will torn me apart I'm afraid.

Somehow, they took me back to the manor. And I offered your shield to your father. It was his turn then to break down. And another piece of my heart was gone. How many are left I wonder?

 Next to the fireplace, dancing with the flames, the shadowman was there. Next to the fireplace, he let go of a sigh, but no one heard.

 

 

Any time tomorrow a part of me will die. A walk down these streets you loved so much will take something away from me. I will probably be as silent as I've always been. You were the only one able to get a word out of me. I constantly feel like asking why though right now. It doesn't seem fair that we have to pay so high a price when we are doing what's right. And another part of my heart will go, buried alongside you. Of that, I am sure.

 Under that grey sky, a shadowman will barely be visible. Under that grey sky, no one will be able to turn a blind eye to our cause.

 

 

Any time tomorrow though, I'll get sick of asking why. And sick of all the darkness I have worn, or fought. I will bear it one last time for all to see when I take these last few steps with you. But then, I will be done with it. No more. I don't want to be their hero anymore. I don't have the strength now that you're no longer by my side. That's why I decided to leave the city. Just for tonight. To be on my own for a while.

 And now, the shadowman grow closer to me. And now, as I turn around, I can almost see under the shadows the glimpse of an ice blue lock of hair.

 

 

Any time tomorrow, I will try to do what's right. Making sense of all I can. Because, right now, your presence doesn't make any sense. I look up at your face, what should be your face. But the shadows are too deep. All I can see is that colour that is so much you. You take my hand but I can't make out yours. And I wonder if I've gone crazy already. Without a word, with just a touch, I feel my pain ease.

 With just one move, you've told me wonders. You've told me a stories. Tales of a lifetime together we will never have. With just one move, I've seen through the shadows.

 

 

Any time tomorrow, I'll pretend to see the light. I just might if I know you're by my side.

 Oh no, don't let go of my hand. Oh no, not now I'm down, my friend, my love. You came to me anew. Or was it me who came to you.

 

Shadowman. My shadowman. And though it's night already, I can tell the sun will shine again. And one day, I will be able to get blinded and to go into the light again. Because for as long as there is light, so goes darkness. And so will go my Shadowman.

 


End file.
